Bittersweet Memories
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: It's New Years and Leon and Helena are celebrating. Their relationship has survived a year, and Helena is begging for Leon to keep a certain promise that he had stated months prior. As she interrogates him about it, they end up having a blast but also bringing up painful memories. Memories full of bittersweet thoughts. (One shot: Takes place after my fanfics)


**The final one shot for now unless someone has another idea to toss out there. I'm glad you guys have been enjoying these a lot! I've been finding myself really liking the one shots so please do not hesitate if there is something you wish to see that couldn't be shown during the main stories. **

**Also, in regards to the previous one shot I posted I just wanted to make it clear that I don't write for glory, fame etc. the only reason why I was asking for the reviews and what not for the lemon was because it is something really out of my boundaries and I'd be taking a huge risk. I was seeing the reviews as insurance, also who doesn't like a boost of confidence when you are getting ready to tread through unknown waters? I just want to reaffirm I am not one of those writers who will only write chapters if I get so many views, reviews, etc. the only exception is the lemon and that is that. I'm not like that at all and I write out of love, not for fame. In fact I could really care less about how many views I get or heck even reviews for that matter. What makes me proud is at the end of the day people like you are out there enjoying this and that I have put a smile on someone's face. Even if its just one or maybe three people its enough to make me proud. :) :) :)  
**

**Thank you very much for your understanding and for your patience for the sequel. It will be out maybe sooner than expected so stay tuned! **

**TECHNOGECKO OUT!**

"Leon you promised!"

Helena said in a sad tone as Leon shook his head and continued sketching. For the last half hour Helena did nothing but beg for him to take out some of his old VHS tapes from when he was in high school. Leon just smiled and kept on ignoring her and focused solely on the sketch in front of him. Helena crossed her arms and glared. She then took in a big sigh hoping that would get this attention.

"Leon, its New Years and we have been together for about a year now. You promised word for word 'Oh my dear sweet Helena, love and darling of my life if we make it past a year I promise you on New Year's we will finally watch those old VHS tapes of when I was a kid' do you remember that?"

"Nope, I never promised such a thing."

Helena groaned a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Yes you did. You're just trying to get out of it because you are embarrassed."

"No, I just never solemnly promised you anything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

Helena lightly smirked and with a quick whip of her hands she stole Leon's sketch book from right underneath him. He immediately jumped up onto his feet and shot a glare at Helena was now dangling the book in front of him.

"You better give that back."

"Or you'll what, beat me up?"

"I'll do far worse things if you don't hand that back. I was in the middle of something."

Helena then took the sketch book and flipped it to the page he was working on. It was nothing but small doodles and what have you. Nothing that important. She smirked and turned her focus back to Leon was crossing his arms and looking at her almost seductively. Helena shook her head before she began to speak once more.

"I think you are getting rusty again with your art Leon. I mean seriously, getting worked up about doodles that's a bummer."

"I'll have you know it helps me concentrate and helps me ignore you."

"That kind of hurt…"

Helena's eyes grew watery and her lips turned from happy to utter sadness. Leon began to groan a little bit, he knew all too well what she was trying to do.

"No, no, no, don't you give me the pouty face. You know how much I hate that."

"Then you better keep your word."

Leon rolled his eyes and smiled at Helena. He then motioned for her to give back the sketch book.

"You give me the book then we will watch them."

Helena fell for this before and ended up being tricked and didn't end up getting what she wanted. She assumed Leon took her for an idiot if she was going to be tricked like this once more.

"No, you put in one VHS tape then I will consider giving it back."

Leon's face turned serious as he pointed at her with a stern expression.

"Don't make me have to chase you around for this."

"Leon, let's handle this like adults and not children."

"Who ever said chasing was childish?"

"You did a long while ago, remember?"

Leon stopped a moment then could remember the last time they had done that he ended up chasing her all the way from the apartment to the next town. Helena then locked herself in a shack for a few hours and refused to come out. Leon tried to think back on what it was that exactly made him go after her, but he quickly brushed it to the side as Helena was waiting for a response.

"Alright, fine I might have said something along those lines a long time ago but this is the present. Right now if you don't give me back the sketch book in one piece I'm going to have to have to take drastic measures."

Helena found herself lightly giggling as she could see Leon's demeanor was changing. The whole situation she found was hilarious at best. Also she couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over the darn book, that is until she flipped through it and could see his face flush. Leon tried running over to grab it until Helena flew herself over the couch and rolled. Leon then tried cornering her until she took off to the bathroom and slammed the door, inches away from hitting Leon in the face. He knocked on it several times, but all he could hear was Helena's laughter.

"Helena you better open up the door!"

"Not on your life! Plus I'm enjoying this too much. Leon you're so terrible! You shouldn't be drawing people when they are out cold and naked. Also is there one of Chris in here? You sketch Chris!"

Leon's face flushed as he shook his head lightly pounding his forehead onto the door.

"It's not what you are thinking, that's for sure!"

"What does my Leon have a man crush on Chris?"

"No, that one was something Jill wanted me to do a long time ago. Helena it's just his portrait it's not like I drew him naked on the couch."

There was a long silence as Leon pressed his ear up to the door listening. He then heard the door click as he gently backed off. Helena came out with a large grin on her face as she handed the sketch book back quietly. Leon found this odd, normally Helena was so hell bent on keeping their charade up that for to give in so easily was something rare. He lightly braced himself, sensing that there was something amiss about her. Helena embraced him in a hug though and then as he was enjoying the moment, she slapped him upside the head and took off.

"Hey! That was rude!"

Leon said as he gripped his head momentarily until he dashed off after her. Helena didn't make it too far for he grabbed her and they came tumbling down onto the floor. Helena was laughing the entire time despite feeling the pain of the hard wood floor crash onto her skin as Leon grabbed her. She struggled against him and he lightly brushed his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Brushy, brushy."

Helena was giggling like a crazy school girl being asked to prom by the quarter back. She hated it when Leon would do that to her.

"Leon stop it! I hate it when you use your facial hair to tickle me! That's not right!"

"You shouldn't have hit me then."

"You better let me go!"

"Make me."

"You won't like it if I have to use force."

"Want to bet?"

Helen turned her face towards him and lightly began to kiss him. Leon found himself grinning underneath her lips as it deepened. By now Helena was free from his arms and she could tell he was melting into her. During this moment, Helena smirked but before Leon could take action it was too late. She jumped up from the floor and stole the sketch book yet again. Leon got up and gave her an angry look before sitting down on the couch throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine, you know what if you want to play like that I won't have any part of it."

Helena smirked and took a seat beside him. His arms were crossed and he still kept his angered look as she tried to cuddle with him.

"Aw don't be so mad Leon."

"I've told you many times you should never lead a guy on like that."

"Well you should keep your promises."

Leon looked down at Helena who now gently had her head lying on his left shoulder looking up at him with all the love she could show in her eyes. Leon found himself shaking his head before he rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. Helena placed the sketch book down on his side of the couch and looked up at him, still keeping her smile intact.

"How about this if I show you the VHS tapes we can continue from where we left off on the floor."

Helena nodded lightly and laughed a bit before winking at him.

"It's a done deal."

Leon smirked and went over to their bed room to retrieve the VHS tapes. While he was in there, he opened up the closet door and took out a box that was full of items from when he was younger. He scrounged around a bit before finding the one Helena had been requesting. It was the play he did back in his high school years, A Midsummer Night's Dream. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Leon couldn't believe after so many years he would be re-watching this especially with Helena. The only other person he had ever shared these with was Claire, but even then she never got to see this one. Leon blew the dust off of it and wiped some of it off with his shirt before getting up and shutting the closet door. He took the VHS into the living room and began to set up the old VHS player Helena and him found together at a house sale. Leon then came back to the couch and took a seat next to Helena as the TV was adjusting to the film.

The camera was rolling and Helena could hear Leon's mother speak. She stated time and time again she was so excited to see her son performing. Helena couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of Leon's mother and the way she cared for him. It somewhat reminded her of her own mom, before her father took off that is. Leon found himself lightly smiling hearing his moms voice again. It had been many years before he heard her words yet again. He could already feel his emotions stir a bit. Helena took notice and began to speak.

"What was your mother's name?"

Leon kept watching the film as the lights grew dim and some of the students began to come out on the stage. He then looked over at Helena real quick before he gave his answer.

"Ellen Marie Kennedy. Her maiden name was Anderson before she married my father."

Helena turned and watched the screen again, this time the camera pointed momentarily to Ellen. She grinned real big and proclaimed her son was going to be showing up real soon on the stage. Helena studied her face. Ellen had nice well rounded cheeks, dirty blonde hair much like Leon and even had his blue eyes. She had seen images of Leon's father before and could tell he got his masculine looks from him but honestly as she stared at the screen, Leon really did look like the spitting image of both his parents. Helena could hear Leon's father telling Ellen to calm down and enjoy the show. She scolded him though, and they briefly had a friendly spat. Leon and Helena found themselves laughing at the situation as the play progressed.

The camera zoomed in more as Leon came up on the center stage after quite some time watching the film. Leon looked very youthful and his hair was actually longer, similar hair style but it was wilder. He also had some small minor highlights in his hair. Of course, he was wearing a leather jacket too during the performance. After seeing some of the other kids come up on stage, she began to deduce it was more of a modern telling of the Shakespeare play .Helena lightly giggled as she then saw something on Leon's left ear.

"You had small red highlights in your dirty blonde hair? Plus you had an earring? Leon you looked like a punk."

"Hey, I thought it was cool at the time. Don't judge me."

Helena giggled more.

"No, if it makes you feel better during high school I tried out blue highlights."

He smirked a bit and they continued to watch. The girl who was playing the character Helena came up on stage and they began to converse. Helena was amazed at how good Leon was in staying in character. He chased her around proclaiming his love for her much to her bewilderment. Helena couldn't help but laugh as Leon tripped over himself trying to catch her before she began to run off.

"Even back then you were always chasing after women you could never have."

Leon looked at her with a smile and he glanced up and down at her. He knew that she was referring to Ada, and he lightly cleared his throat.

"It doesn't matter. I have my Helena now."

Helena couldn't help but feel her heart melt to his soothing voice when he said that to her. They both found themselves cuddling together on the couch with Leon's arm wrapped around her shoulder as they tilted their heads to meet. The play progressed further and the commentary between Ellen and Leon's father was priceless. They bickered here and there but it always had a humorous tone to it.

"Your parents really loved each other didn't they?"

Leon nodded.

"Yeah, I mean they had their fights but deep down they were always with one another 24/7. Anywhere my mom went, my dad went. There was nothing that could separate them."

"I wish I could have said the same thing for my parents…"

"Helena…"

Leon gently said as he took notice of her sadness. He gently stroked her hair a bit, trying to get her to ease up. Helena had explained everything about her parents to him at this point. He truly felt bad for her and Deborah. They really didn't have a strong family. It made Leon thankful though for the time he had with his parents however. Knowing Helena's back story made him grateful for his folks and their relationship, even if he had problems with his father in regards to what he originally wanted to do with his life after high school.

The play was dying down, and now came the grand part Helena had been waiting for. In the play, Leon not only had to play Demetrius but also Francis Flute who had to go on stage and perform as a woman named Thisbe. When it came time for Leon to come back on stage in drag, Helena braced herself as Leon could feel the palm of one of his hands hit his face as soon as his voice turned loud and high pitched. Helena was cracking up hard when she saw Leon in a pink glittery dress with red lip stick and blue eye shadow. He was also wearing a curly blonde wig and even a pair of high heels. He looked like a 50s show girl just about. The audience was just cracking up. Helena could feel tears protrude from her eyes as Leon made his voice more high pitched. Behind the camera, Helena could hear Leon's father muffle "oh my god" a couple of times while Ellen was cracking up hysterically.

"He is the daughter we never had!"

"Oh good lord please don't say that…I'm already worried about his sexual orientation."

Helena and Leon couldn't help but laugh at his parent's commentary as the camera zoomed in once more. She then took a look at Leon whose face was flushed with bright red.

"You know you really could be a beautiful woman."

"Oh shut up!"

He said in between laughs as the audiences laughter grew into a giant plague of comedy. Even after they exited the stage and were clapping, there was still quite a bit of it in the air. Leon had done a good job in that portrayal, almost too good Helena thought. The video stopped momentarily but was turned back on. This time Leon's mother was holding it to him and telling him to say something while she proclaimed how proud she was of him. Leon looked at the camera and shook his head trying to avoid it.

"Mom quit it you're embarrassing me!"

"You already did a good job of doing that to yourself son."

Leon's father said in the corner of the film as Leon couldn't help but start smiling. Helena thought his voice was cute and full of spunk. The camera then went to Leon's dad who was filming Ellen and Leon embracing in a warm hug.

"You did good sweetie I am so proud of you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show mom."

"Alright now can we get going so that maybe we can get Leon a hair cut?"

Leon's father said as Leon looked over at the camera with the biggest pouty face Helena had ever seen. She giggled uncontrollably looking at his expression and further laughed when Leon's mother glared.

"Hey he is an individual Markus; face it our son is an artist."

"He's more like a pansy."

"Ugh, dad don't start with this again…"

"Fine, fine, fine, we'll get your hair cut some other time."

"I am like what seventeen now you know, turning eighteen next week!"

"Until such a time happens I am your father and I am in charge of you."

Leon shook his head and stuck his tongue out at the camera while almost giving the finger. His mom and dad were laughing at him as the camera turned off. The VHS tape came out from the player and Helena looked up at Leon, seeing his eyes were watering up. She knew all too well this was hard for him as he confessed about his mother being murdered shortly after his eighteenth birthday when he found out he was going to be accepted to a huge art university off the get go. Leon took notice that Helena began to see him break down somewhat. He gently smiled though, and wiped away at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just miss her a lot."

"Leon that's fine. There is no shame in that."

"Yeah, but she is dead and I can't change that."

"No one could, but based on what I just saw she really loved you."

He nodded in agreement before going up the player and taking out the VHS tape. Leon stared at it in his hands as he remembered back to his youthful days. He could remember coming up the steps of their house and seeing the cops scattered everywhere. Leon had thought something like a break in occurred, until he took notice of his father crying. Leon's father could be a stern man at times and he never did once see him shed a tear until that day. Leon could remember feeling his eyes grow wide as he saw the police carrying out a body bag. A hand managed to slip through the zipper, and Leon gazed upon his mother's wedding ring. He could remember falling onto his knees with tears streaming down his face as he pieced together what had happened. Leon couldn't hear the sirens, the clattering of the policemen's shoes, not even his very own breath. He could see that there was a struggle, and took notice of the bloody hand prints that covered the hallway floor. He could tell that she was dragged and that it was a long and suffering death.

Leon could remember the police asking him questions to which he merely nodded yes or no to. His father was heavily interrogated for weeks on end since he was the one that came upon the scene first. They immediately deduced that he must have been the one who had done it that is until Leon found a strange piece of black hair near one of the windows that had been smashed. After he gave it to the cops, they found out who the attacker was and arrested him. The trial process was long, and during those few months of pain Leon had completely changed. He turned down the offer to the university, and he even changed his appearance to look more mature. His whole world was flipped as was his fathers. During the trial, they found out the man murdered her because one day he saw her at the market and she stopped him from stealing a woman's purse. He tracked her down, stalked, and killed her when Leon and his father were not around. Shortly after the man was locked up, Leon was determined to become a cop especially after seeing another family the man had ruined before murdering his mother. He never wished this on anyone, even his worst enemy.

Leon snapped out of his thoughts and realized that the sleeves of his shirt were stained with his tears. Helena came over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly to the point where she could feel his pain that was being inflicted inside of himself. Leon then gently let her go but still kept his arms around her as he looked into her eyes tenderly.

"I'm not going to lose you, ever."

"Leon…"

"Helena,"

He embraced her once again into a long hug as she gently stroked the back of his neck.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Leon I'm not going anywhere."

They gently kissed each other, knowing full well that promise couldn't be kept to its fullest due to their line of work. Despite knowing that Leon knew he was going to do whatever it took to make sure Helena wouldn't die. He had lost too many people in his life so far. His mother, his father, the many people of Raccoon City and Tall Oaks, and even partners. Leon wasn't going to let the same fate happen to Helena, he couldn't ever imagine that. Leon could feel himself kiss Helena hard to the point where they both fell onto the couch, as he sat the VHS tape down on the coffee table. He gently got on top of her and they held each other for a long time as they were making out. Helena stopped for a moment as she looked up at him with longing while he took one of her hands and gently kissed her wrist. He stroked her hand for a moment while he gazed at her eyes and full lips.

"I love you."

Helena smiled at him and shook her head.

"I love you too, but you can sure sound corny when you say it."

Leon smirked and began to speak.

"Oh shut up."

He said seductively as they picked up from where they left from on the floor earlier during their play. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, Leon knew things were going to be alright.


End file.
